This invention relates to disinfectors for contact lenses and the like.
In order to prevent or reduce the possibility of eye infection, soft contact lenses must be subject to a disinfecting action periodically. In order to accomplish this, the lenses are heated to a sufficient temperature for a specified length of time in the disinfector. Many disinfector units are designed to heat the lenses rather quickly, but this has been found to be somewhat unsatisfactory because the high temperature short time process tends to deteriorate the lenses. Actually, the preferred disinfecting procedure is one wherein a lower temperature is used for a longer period of time, and a preferred procedure is to utilize a disinfecting cycle in which the temperature is in the range of 60 degrees Centigrade-80 degrees Centigrade.